Media-editing applications provide users with the ability to modify digital images and video from their original state. Often a user will want to modify properties of an image or of a selection of an image (e.g., color properties, etc.). In order to modify a selection of an image, a user must have a way to select the portion of the image they want to modify. Some prior art selection tools allow a user to draw a boundary around the selection. However, such tools mandate that the user draw a closed boundary. This can require a precision that may be difficult to achieve, thereby making the selection process rather cumbersome.
Further, in order to select an area that abuts a border of the image, a user must draw the boundary outside of the image, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In order to draw such a boundary, the user may need to pan the image down so that the boundary can be drawn within an editing window that displays the image. This can be a time-consuming and processor-intensive process. As such, there is a need for an easier method for drawing a boundary around a desired region of an image in a media-editing application.